


Горячие штучки

by MsFlaffy



Series: Космоклюква [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Порновбоквелы и, возможно, в перспективе непорновбоквелы тоже))





	1. Chapter 1

Дайчи включает воду посильнее и с наслаждением залезает под горячие струи, сгоняя сонливость. Мечта выспаться, пока Куроо в очередной командировке, похоже, мечтой и останется: чужие проблемы никого не волнуют, зато у всех есть неотложные дела в любое время относительных станционных суток.

За шумом воды слышится возня, которой не должно бы быть в пустой комнате; Дайчи уменьшает напор и прислушивается.

\- Дайчи?

\- В душе! - орёт он в ответ, и через несколько секунд в открывшуюся дверь вваливается, раздеваясь на ходу, Куроо. В и без того не слишком просторной кабинке становится совсем тесно. - Я думал, ты только через неделю вернешься?

Куроо драпируется вокруг Дайчи, кладет подбородок ему на плечо и фыркает от попавшей в нос воды.

\- Мы всех поймали досрочно. Зло наказано.

\- Отлично, а мне пора на работу.

Куроо мотает головой:

\- Нет, - и притирается всем телом, так, чтобы Дайчи точно почувствовал, какую проблему придётся сначала решить.

\- Куроо…

\- Мы быстро.

\- Серьёзно, я опоздаю и…

\- Пока ты препираешься, я бы уже кончил.

И честное слово, Дайчи ведь тоже скучал.

\- Все так плохо? - спрашивает он наполовину в шутку, но скорее чувствует, чем слышит ответное “все хорошо”, - не шепот даже, а дыхание, ложащееся на кожу над самым ухом. По рукам сбегают мурашки. Дайчи разворачивается в объятиях, поднимает голову, глядя Куроо в лицо, а потом тянется за поцелуем. - Пошли в спальню.

Куроо, к его удивлению, щурится и мотает головой.

\- Мне и здесь неплохо.

\- А мне отключат воду за перерасход!

\- Будешь мыться у меня, я все равно никогда не выбираю норму. - Куроо отступает на шаг, подальше от бьющих струй, упирается лопатками в стену и протягивает руку. - Разве ты не скучал?

Как будто он не знает.

\- Пять минут, - говорит Дайчи и опускается на колени - что уж тогда время терять.

\- Согласен, - мурлычет Куроо, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

И никто, конечно, не будет считать; Дайчи несомненно скучал, тем более что Куроо постоянно мотается по командировкам и отсутствует подолгу. Без его голоса на работе, без его жара в постели… спокойно, да, тихо… ужасно, невыносимо скучно. И сейчас, когда Дайчи ощущает под ладонями крепкие мышцы бёдер, а на языке - знакомый чуть терпкий вкус, когда Куроо кладет руку на плечо, бездумно поглаживая и царапая, ему плевать на опоздание и неминуемый гнев Укая. Хотя, если судить по тому, как Куроо вздрагивает всем телом и тихо всхлипывает, стоит Дайчи на секунду оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть, - они и правда управятся минут за пять. Да и сам он уже почти не соображает, теряясь в собственных ощущениях и единственной забивающей все мысли - наконец-то.

\- Стоп, стоп, - вдруг требует Куроо, едва ли не отпихивая Дайчи. - Я вообще-то был настроен серьёзно.

Дайчи приподнимает бровь, нехотя отстраняясь, садится на пятки и всем собой выражает покорное ожидание - ну что ты еще придумал? Куроо тянется к полке, пытается отыскать что-то среди баночек и флаконов… Точно, куда-то туда они в последний раз зашвырнули тюбик со смазкой.

\- Я быстро, - говорит Куроо; ну да, как же. Дайчи прекрасно знает, чем все закончится; знает, что так нравится Куроо - когда тесно, немного через силу, немного через боль, - но разбираться с возможными последствиями ему не хочется. Не сейчас.

 

Куроо разворачивается лицом к стене и, упершись в нее ладонями, чуть оборачивается на Дайчи. А тот не спешит подниматься с пола. Смотрит, как по сведенным лопаткам льется вода, как отросшие волосы черными потеками обрисовывают лицо. Потом придвигается, прослеживает кончиками пальцев красивый изгиб спины, ведет ниже и раздвигает ягодицы.

\- Дайчи…

\- Чшш. Прогнись ещё.

И Куроо послушно прогибается, упираясь лбом в плечо, расставляет ноги чуть шире - вздрагивает всем телом, когда Дайчи сперва проводит языком, а потом начинает растягивать, ввинчиваясь как можно глубже, помогая себе пальцами, пока все мышцы Куроо не начинают сокращаться в мелких спазмах, пока он не запрокидывает голову и не стонет:

\- Давай уже, сколько можно…

Дайчи подхватывается с колен, кладет руки на бедра Куроо и буквально натягивает его на себя - плавно, не торопясь, но и не останавливаясь. Куроо часто, неглубоко дышит, опускает голову совсем низко, и Дайчи до одури хочется поцеловать напряженный загривок, а может, впиться зубами.

\- Глубже, ну, - Куроо отталкивается от стены, вжимаясь крепче; ладонь соскальзывает, и он, коротко ругнувшись, заводит руку за спину, слепо цепляясь за Дайчи. - Ещё…

Но глубже уже некуда; Дайчи замирает ненадолго, вдыхая запах Куроо и его нетерпение, а потом начинает двигаться, поначалу почти незаметно, но постепенно разгоняясь так, что каждый раз едва не выскальзывает из Куроо. И тот двигается тоже - навстречу, а в следующее мгновение прочь, и снова навстречу; и когда Дайчи в очередной раз вбивается до конца, вдруг замирает, сжимается, выдыхает с протяжным стоном. Дайчи прижимает Куроо к себе, и оргазм не накрывает его с головой - врезается, как астероид.

Спустя минуту, наполненную только шумом воды и тяжелым дыханием, Куроо отлепляется от Дайчи и оседает на пол.

\- Теперь можешь идти работать, - слабым голосом говорит он. - А я в обед загляну.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Кстати, - говорит Куроо, проглотив последний ролл со своей дощечки. – Было круто, когда ты называл меня лейтенантом в эфире. Каждый раз вечером приходилось представлять, как ты делаешь это в постели. Запускаешь руку мне в волосы и шепчешь на ухо, а сам входишь до упора.

Дайчи давится осьминогом и смотрит на Куроо. Тот сидит невозмутимо, поставив подбородок на ладонь, и не делает совершенно ничего пошлого – никаких движений бровями, подмигиваний или облизывания палочек, - только в глазах пляшут черти, и от этого бросает в жар. Дайчи, конечно, не невинная ромашка, но они в общественном месте, и он слегка не готов обсуждать чужие фантазии.

Как будто с Куроо это когда-то имело значение.

\- Жаль, что эти мечты так и не воплотились.

\- Нннуууу, - тянет Куроо.

\- Строго говоря, ты уже не лейтенант. Капитан не пойдет?

Куроо обдумывает, потом опечаленно качает головой.

\- Как-то не так звучит. И потом, я капитан и на площадке тоже, в общем, все не туда.

\- Ну тогда… Это уже область ролевых игр, - Дайчи аккуратно окунает суши в соус.

\- А что, ролевые игры… нет? – интересуется Куроо. А Дайчи, честно говоря, не знает, что ответить. Ему не сложно шепнуть ерунду вроде «Молодец, лейтенант, слушаешься приказов», или там «Разрешаю кончить, лейтенант»… о боги, нет, такое и в постели лучше не станет, хотя многое таинственным образом начинает звучать… горячо. Это, в конце концов, просто еще один способ усилить ощущения, доставить удовольствие.

\- Перезагрузка, - слышит он голос Куроо и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, пожимает плечами.

\- Теоретически я открыт предложениям.

Первый раз, похоже, задал общий тон. Они прислушиваются друг к другу, но часто делают по-своему, точно зная: если что-то серьезно не понравится, обоим всегда хватит силы освободиться, как бы крепко ни держали, навязать свое в ответ. Этой силой Дайчи наслаждается каждый раз, когда вжимает Куроо в матрас и чувствует, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы; каждый раз, когда Куроо принимает сиюминутные правила с обманчивой покорностью, показательно расслабляясь, но оставаясь готовым в любой момент вывернуться. Отложенное напряжение, как у хищника в засаде.

Куроо для Дайчи всегда был – и остается – непредсказуемым порывом ветра, который может налететь внезапно, дохнуть теплой лаской, швырнуть в лицо пригоршню колючего снега или подтолкнуть к краю обрыва. 

Очень легко сходить от Куроо с ума. Когда его слишком много в эфире; когда он упорно докапывается до Дайчи, не обращая внимания на стоп-сигналы и красный свет; когда они с Ханамаки опять перешептываются и хитро поглядывают на Дайчи с Ойкавой.

Очень легко сходить по Куроо с ума. Когда он улыбается так, что можно кончить от мыслей о том, что эта улыбка сулит; когда сидит в кухне Дайчи и сонно моргает в чашку с кофе; когда он рядом.

А вот расслабиться не особо получается, тем более что от близости всегда перемыкает какие-то очень важные контакты в мозгу, и Дайчи практически перестает соображать. Он искренне надеется, что хотя бы это со временем пройдет, а еще - что Куроо никогда не узнает, какое действие оказывает его голос. В противном случае ролевыми играми не ограничится.

 

Иногда они не видятся неделями, а напряжение копится; тогда через минуту после того, как за Куроо закрывается дверь, кто-то из них оказывается прижатым к стене, но даже первый взрывной оргазм не особо помогает, так что все получается… нетерпеливо, поспешно, выматывающе. Сейчас один из редких и недолгих периодов, когда Куроо на Кеале и может обойтись без сверхурочных. После смены он появляется у Дайчи на пороге, устраивается в кресле и работает, вроде бы никак не вмешиваясь в обычные вечерние дела. Вроде бы – но что делать с предвкушением, которое тлеет подспудно, к позднему ужину занимаясь открытым пламенем? Впереди целая ночь, и можно не торопиться; когда-то давно, наверное, сразу после возвращения Куроо с того громкого процесса, он выдал нечто вроде «Ладно, я пойду к себе», но Дайчи просто уложил его обратно и сказал «Спи здесь». Больше эта тема не поднималась; если Куроо пришел, он остается до утра. Как минимум.

 

Сказать по правде, сегодня Дайчи вымотан. Две тяжелых смены, когда вроде бы никаких крупных неприятностей и дел, зато мелочи ссыпаются в целую неподъемную гору, и под вечер тянет только лечь и отключиться. Но Куроо здесь - пока - и настроен серьезно; а Дайчи тоже жаль любой упущенной возможности. 

Куроо, впрочем, видит его состояние, толкает на подушки и говорит:

\- Расслабься. 

И Дайчи слушается - пытается. Странное состояние, когда чувствуешь острее, но пытаешься замкнуться на себя, не тратить силы на внешнюю реакцию. Странное состояние, когда может показаться, что за словами или действиями скрывается нечто большее. Странное состояние, когда сердце бьется неровно и любой пустяк способен сбить ритм. 

Дайчи отдается ощущениям, впитывает их, но не отдает ничего взамен. Удовольствие затапливает медленно, как густая, тягучая смола; не хочется задыхаться и гнать к разрядке, хочется дрейфовать среди солнечных искр, пляшущих под веками, поддерживаемым руками Куроо, в легкой сладости его языка и губ. 

Вот только тот вдруг фыркает и, оторвавшись от Дайчи, нависает, вглядываясь в лицо. 

\- Заскучал? - приходится нехотя возвращаться к реальности. 

\- Нет, но я боюсь, что ты заснешь, пока я тут стараюсь.

Дайчи качает головой:

\- Мне хорошо.

Куроо снова фыркает, садится на пятки и задумчиво склоняет голову набок.

\- Тогда что-нибудь более соответствующее настроению? Массаж?

Дайчи размышляет.

\- Можно.

Куроо, не церемонясь, перекатывает его на живот; Дайчи подтягивает к себе подушку, обнимает.

\- Масло? – особой надежды нет, и ответ, естественно, отрицательный. Да, с маслом было бы неплохо, но и так, сухими ладонями по коже, очень приятно. Куроо кладет руки на лопатки Дайчи, ведет вниз, вдоль позвоночника, потом снова поднимается к плечам. Он меняет нажим совершенно непредсказуемо: то с силой разминает мышцы, то едва касается кончиками пальцев, снимая напряжение. И дразнит, конечно; Дайчи ерзает, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Воздух, кажется, густеет, дышать становится тяжело. Куроо седлает бедра, притирается ближе. Даже сквозь ленивую истому легко понять: он сдерживается, потому что, иди все как всегда, давно вздернул бы Дайчи на колени. Он почти ложится сверху, касается губами плеча, тут же стирая прикосновение раскрытой ладонью, а Дайчи тянется за лаской, приподнимаясь на локтях, и сам не замечает, что стонет в подушку.

В какой-то момент Куроо позволяет перевернуться и тут же снова накрывает собой. Целоваться с ним – почти всегда соревнование, но это Дайчи нравится, и сейчас он ловит губами губы, то и дело растягивающиеся в улыбке, кладет руку на затылок, не давая отстраниться.

\- Тецу…

Дыхание Куроо сбивается – на долю секунды, но они так близко, что невозможно не заметить, – и тут же выравнивается. Снова поцелуи, ленивая борьба за инициативу… Куроо скользит губами по линии челюсти, прикусывает мочку уха, проходит по шее и ключицам. Подхватывает Дайчи под колено, раскрывая, и входит, медленно заполняя собой.

Обычно от секса с Куроо нервы плавятся, как провода, по которым пустили слишком мощный ток. Желание подчинить себе и делать все, что прикажут, яркие вспышки под веками и нехватка кислорода. Сегодня ничего этого нет, и тягучий, как патока, оргазм растекается по телу так тихо, что Дайчи замечает не сразу. Зато Куроо по-прежнему близко; резкие выдохи разлетаются теплом где-то у виска, и мышцы под руками дрожат едва заметно. Дайчи гладит спину, напряженные плечи, чуть давит, показывая, что готов снова выдержать вес, но Куроо опирается на локти, только касаясь грудью, не наваливаясь. Смотрит своим обычным внимательным взглядом, к которому Дайчи до сих пор не привык, а потом вытягивается рядом, упираясь лбом в плечо. Постепенно дыхание выравнивается, хотя сложно сказать, спит ли он; а перед тем, как окончательно соскользнуть в дрему, Дайчи понимает, что до этого ни разу не называл Куроо по имени.


	3. Chapter 3

Рассвет в квартирке Дайчи настроен на шесть утра, чтобы было легче вставать. Когда Куроо остается у него, это не помогает, но, в конце концов, всегда можно перевернуться на другой бок и заснуть снова.

Конечно, только в выходной.

Сегодня, увы, так повезло одному Куроо. Дайчи какое-то время борется с желанием обнять, зарыться носом в короткие волосы на затылке, но все-таки сдерживается. Последние недели полиция работала круглосуточно, и даже неутомимые Куроо и Бокуто все больше походили на голодных невыспавшихся зомби. Вчера Куроо приполз ближе к полуночи, рухнул в кровать, пробормотал что-то про закрытое наконец дело и вырубился. Почему новость не могла подождать до утра, Дайчи не понял – Куроо прекрасно знал, что у него смена, хотя, возможно, попросту забыл, закрутившись. В любом случае, они почти не виделись, и Дайчи-то был только рад тихому сопению под боком, а вот измученный капитан лучше бы отсыпался в своем гнезде, не подчинявшемся никаким ритмам.

Тихо одевшись и наскоро умывшись, Дайчи отправляется на пробежку. Привычно раскланивается со встречными бегунами, но слегка меняет маршрут, чтобы заскочить на рынок. Здесь каждое утро продают свежайшие поставки скоропортящихся товаров, которые расхватывают моментально; после этого остаются только постоянные резиденты, в основном кондитеры и булочники, предлагающие свежую выпечку и кофе тем, кто по каким-то причинам предпочитает завтракать не дома. Впрочем, для некоторых это время вовсе не завтрака – станция живет круглосуточно, и далеко не все могут позволить себе придерживаться «планетарного» цикла.

 

Купив свежих фруктов с Центавры и горячих ватрушек, Дайчи спешит домой – петля получается длиннее обычного маршрута, и он слегка отстает от привычного графика.

Оставив покупки в кухне, он осторожно заглядывает в спальню и, убедившись, что Куроо все еще спит, ныряет в душ. Вынырнув, включает кофеварку и возвращается в спальню. Полумрак, прозрачные лучи «утреннего солнца» и сонное тепло тут же хватают в силки уюта, из которых так трудно выпутаться. Дайчи бросает взгляд на часы, чертыхается про себя, понимая, что все равно не сможет сосредоточиться на работе, если уйдет вот так. Откинув одеяло, он подбирается поближе к Куроо – расслабленному, жаркому – и прижимается грудью к спине. Куроо вздыхает, но вроде бы не просыпается.

Дайчи какое-то время просто лежит, слушая ровное дыхание, потом скользит губами по плечу и отодвигается, собираясь встать. Куроо недовольно мычит, снова притираясь всем телом; становится немного понятнее, почему котовладельцы так любят сваливать всю вину за опоздания на питомцев, которые якобы не дают вовремя вылезти из постели.

\- Спи, - шепчет Дайчи, но Куроо перехватывает его руку, закидывая на себя и устраиваясь в объятиях. От него все еще едва заметно пахнет гелем для душа, специями, которые Дайчи кладет в белье, и совсем чуть-чуть, на кончиках волос – табачным дымом из участка. Податливость Куроо, в любой момент готовая смениться бескомпромиссной, авторитарной жесткостью, всегда заводит Дайчи; сейчас тот так мягко-спокоен, что трудно представить - когда-то бывает иначе, вот только пальцы, сплетенные с пальцами Дайчи, держат крепко. Поняв, что из хватки не вырваться, Дайчи делает еще одну попытку:

\- Работа…

\- К черту, - бурчит Куроо. – Сначала секс.

\- Ты же не проснулся.

\- Ммм, - непонятно, да это или нет. – Хочу тебя.

Сколько раз Дайчи представлял эти слова. Пытался решить, как Куроо их скажет – шепотом? Своим низким тоном, подчеркивающим важное? Обычным голосом, чуть искаженным помехами на личном канале? Как бы там ни было, все эти варианты не идут ни в какое сравнение с настоящим – сонным, хрипловатым, смазанным. Дайчи едва слышно стонет и подгребает Куроо ближе к себе, вжимаясь со всей силой. Тот не сопротивляется, только отворачивается в подушку; подставляет шею поцелуям, каждый из которых более настойчив, чем предыдущий; ведет по-прежнему сцепленные руки вниз по животу. Дайчи утыкается носом в ложбинку за ухом, глубоко дышит, чтобы не сгореть сразу, тлеть подольше в тепле ленивого утра. Как же хорошо держать Куроо вот так, в своих руках, как хорошо, что тот позволяет… Что они оба так же сильно любят отдавать, как и брать.

Дайчи чувствует каждое движение, когда Куроо потягивается, сбрасывая излишнее напряжение, когда замирает на вдохе, если рука Дайчи проходит по нужным точкам или их задевают его собственные костяшки. Дайчи ласкает неторопливо, чуть покачивая бедрами, только поцелуи вперемешку с укусами выдают, как трудно ему сдерживаться, как хочется вырваться из плена неги и неспешности. Куроо стонет, и этот звук, как обычно, прокатывается по Дайчи огнем. Стиснув зубы, он заставляет себя не менять темп, хотя и слегка плывет от возбуждения.

\- Дайчи… - Куроо держит крепко, заставляет вести рукой совсем медленно, с оттягом, и – выдыхает, выдыхает с тихим «Ммм…», откидываясь на Дайчи всем весом.

 

Куроо не отпускает руку еще долго после того, как последняя волна дрожи пробегает по телам, оставляя после себя только насыщенную тяжесть.

\- Опять в душ, - лениво ругается Дайчи. – Я опоздаю, Укай меня уволит, и придется возвращаться на Марс.

Куроо только тихо сопит, и пальцы едва заметно расслабляются, позволяя пальцам Дайчи выскользнуть из плена. Вот только, высвободившись, они почему-то начинают болеть сильнее.

Когда после второго за утро душа Дайчи поспешно заглатывает завтрак, Куроо появляется на кухне, позевывая, плюхается на табурет, утаскивает ватрушку практически у Дайчи из рук, складывает на нее горку ягод и откусывает сразу половину.

\- Надо на работу, - горестно сообщает он в чашку с кофе, опять-таки отобранную у Дайчи.

\- Ты же сказал, вы закрыли дело?

\- Мм, - Куроо ставит подбородок на руку и смотрит в потолок. – Теперь начинается самая маета. Отчеты, протоколы и прочий официоз. Вкусно, кстати.

\- Угу. В следующий раз можешь сбегать на рынок и наслаждаться свежим завтраком, - фыркает Дайчи и идет одеваться.


End file.
